elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance Challenger
The Alliance Challenger is a ship manufactured by Lakon Spaceways for the Alliance. Like the Alliance Crusader, it is a variant of the Alliance Chieftain, and was designed in response to the encroaching Thargoid threat.Frontier Forums: Elite Dangerous: Beyond - Chapter Two Release Date Capitalizing on the Chieftain's strengths, the Challenger boasts enhanced specifications in the form of additional weapon hardpoints and more durable armour without making significant alterations to manoeuvrability./r/EliteDangerous: Lavecon Panel: Beyond Q4 Sneak Peeks + Q&A ~ Quick Notes Overview For owners of the Alliance Chieftain looking for a similar ship with added firepower and durability, the Alliance Challenger delivers. The Challenger trades one large hardpoint for two additional medium hardpoints, increasing its overall damage output in combat. It also retains the same manoeuvrability of the Chieftain, letting it keep its hardpoints on target and dodge fire. Its true power comes from its increased shield and armour health, which when combined with its mobility lets the Challenger become a very tricky ship to take down. Its extra Class 6 compartment lets it bring along a much larger Shield Cell Bank, which significantly boosts the power of its defences. This does come at a minor cost to speed, but once A rated, the difference between challenger and Chieftain is around 15m/s, which will be even smaller with engineering. Base manoeurability is identical, though pitch and yaw speeds are slightly lower. The Challenger is more than capable of taking down any other medium ship, and even large ships like Anaconda are easy to defeat with the high mobility and damage output of the Challenger. Finally, the Challenger is even better against Thargoids with these buffs, letting it become an incredibly effective anti-Xeno vessel. Its hardpoints are arranged almost identically to the Chieftain, albeit it exchanges the top-most Large Hardpoint for two Medium Hardpoints that are located directly behind the forward landing gear. Utility slots are well-distributed and have minimal obstructions, with two on top roughly in the middle of the craft, and two on the underside slightly further back. Like the Chieftain, the Challenger has a second seat for Multicrew. The Challenger has an increased cargo capacity of 154t over the Chieftain's 122t. This makes the Challenger an adequate trader and Pirate as it is only outdone by the Federal Gunship, Krait MkII, Krait Phantom and Python for medium ship cargo capacity. It can also make a very good miner, as it has enough hardpoints for all Mining tools and decent cargo space. Its high hull strength and military compartments means it can easily defend itself without its shield as well. The only real downside other than cost compared to Chieftain is its jump range, taking a significant dive to just under 24LYs before engineering. As the Challenger is a hull tanker, this will only drop lower when outfitting with armor. Although the Challenger's upgrades come with a higher purchase price than the Chieftain, it is still substantially cheaper than a number of other medium vessels, such as the Federal Gunship, Krait MkII, Python, and Fer-de-Lance, while still being able to take on each of those ships in a firefight. The Alliance Challenger is most commonly available in Alliance systems. Despite its name and affiliation, it requires no rank or reputation with the Alliance to purchase. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Alliance Challenger. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Notes *The Alliance Challenger was released with the Chapter Two (3.1) update of Elite Dangerous: Beyond on June 28, 2018. Trivia *The Challenger is the third ship to be manufactured by Lakon Spaceways for the Alliance, after the Alliance Chieftain and Type-10 Defender. *Like the Alliance Chieftain, the Challenger is named after a British tank, specifically the FV4030 Challenger. *The design of the Challenger seems to be based off an Attack Helicopter; with a notably similar cockpit and weapon locations to various models (below the nose, and two symmetrically placed on the underside). *An early model of the Alliance Chieftain is virtually identical to the design of the Challenger. Videos File:Krait Expectations|3.1 Content Showcase with Alliance Challenger preview File:Sagittarius_Eye_Bulletin_-_Alliance_Challenger_Debut File:The Challenger Elite Dangerous Gallery File:Alliance Challenger.png|Alliance Challenger File:Alliance-Challenger-2.png|Alliance Challenger docked File:Alliance-Challenger-3.png|Alliance Challenger firing weapons Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait-mkII-and-Challenger.png|Krait MkII and Alliance Challenger Challenger_L+S_Mounts.jpg|Challenger showing Large & Small Mounts deployed Challenger_M_Mounts.jpg|Challenger showing Medium Mounts deployed Alliance-Challenger-and-Chieftain-and-Crusader.png|Alliance Challenger and Chieftain and Crusader 359320_20181127171051_1.png|Alliance Challenger interior bridge showing both seats 359320_20181127231047_1.png|Alliance Challenger front profile while landed Alliance-Challenger-SRV.png|Alliance Challenger and an SRV References ru:Alliance Challenger Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Fighters